Straight To The Heart Of Doom
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One day in Zim's ship. After the huge fight with Zorko in the previous episode and not being recognized as a hero by the Tallest which to him the Tallest still didn't really care about his plans about earth but he still didn't know at all, Zim decides to make a new plan and go to the Heart of Doom which is a giant Tokyo influenced Mall located in the Solar System of Shadows, which is a sector infested with evil space pirates, intergalactic criminals and evil conquerors. Zim heads to a place that looks like a place that looks like it is a humongous building made by 1,000,000 cybernetic Japanese Palaces all combined into one. Zim enters and is greeted by an evil Robot-Ninja warrior who wears the uniform of a Black Knight with a red cape, who is revealed to be the best intergalactic conquer Naggot the Notorious flanked by Insecticide grunts. Then Zim entered the mall and met all kinds of evil people feared among the universe and even met intergalactic slave traders who are selling slaves who are revealed to be flame denizens (intergalactic dream demons that have the exact same appearances as Chinese people), Amazonesses and merfolk. Then an evil giant fat martian with the ugliest face in the world arrives with three eyed humanoid lizard aliens as they trade evil warships with male and female war prisoners as slaves. Zim then meets up with a female blue humanoid alien girl with really long white hair and blue pointy elf ears who wears a black tanktop with black cordoury pants with suspenders with red skulls printed on them and really tall red sneakers be sold as a slave on the market and Zim decides to buy her as a slave with a bunch of flame denezins and merfolk and Zim then joins Naggot the Notorious who welcomes him to his crew. Zim reveals to Naggot that he is trying to wipe out the human race to make Earth his planet and that he was originally going to do it for the Irken Empire but they decided to ignore him which Zim decided to get a more bloodthirsty superior. Naggot then is happy to conquer Earth, but on one condition Zim must destroy The Planet Jackers to truly show to the 'big man' the boss of the Irken Almighty Tallest and show that he is worthy to be a true conquerer. Zim then sends his slaves to attack The Planet Jackers and Zim's slaves have successfully attacked The Planet Jackers which resulted in the Planet Jackers being no more and Zim soon joins Naggot to conquer Earth under Naggot's name. Naggot laughs with happiness that he has a new henchman to help him take over the galaxy and enslave it's inhabatants as the episode fads to black. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA Trivia * This is the second and last episode to not feature Dib. * This also is the second time to feature the Planet Jackers but both only have cameo appearances they both later return in Season 3 Episode 50 The Return Of The Planet Jackers.